granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Cocytus Showdown
Cocytus Showdown is one of the Rotating Showdowns. It awards items to trade for the Cocytus summon. It is preceded in rotation by Ifrit Showdown and followed in rotation by Vohu Manah Showdown. It may share a rotation with Ifrit Showdown during special events, such as 1/2 AP special quests. For New Players Cocytus Showdown can be farmed on Hard or Very Hard fairly easily for newer players, allowing them to easily accumulate event items. For newer Water players, unless you happened to draw a good Water ATK summon, getting at least 1 copy of Cocytus to use as your main summon will be very beneficial. None of the event weapons are worth spending resources on, so you can use them if you happen to get them, but don't use items to buy them or spend fodder skilling them up. Vergilius is worth holding on to as a potential Water weapon for Spartan/Holy Saber, if might play Water down the line. As with all showdowns, you can buy 5 s per month, one per day, and you should be able to get enough materials to buy all 5 each month while using less than 250 AP, so it's worth spending the time to farm materials. Quests Found in Quests > Special, there are 4 quest difficulties: Hard= 15 AP, 9-star difficulty rating. *Battle 1 **'Purgatorian', Lvl 10 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Purgatorian Monster', Lvl 10 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Purgatorian Bat', Lvl 10 Water, 1 Charge Diamond *Boss Battle **'Cocytus', Lvl 20 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **High multiattack rate. **Charge Attacks: |-|Very Hard= 20 AP, 14-star difficulty rating. *Battle 1 *Boss Battle **'Cocytus', Lvl 30 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **High multiattack rate. **Charge Attacks: |-|Extreme= 30 AP, 19-star difficulty rating. *1220 RP, 1320 EXP *Battle 1 **'Purgatorian', Lvl 20 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Purgatorian Monster', Lvl 20 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Purgatorian Bat', Lvl 20 Water, 1 Charge Diamond *Battle 2 **'Purgatorian', Lvl 20 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Purgatorian', Lvl 20 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Purgatorian', Lvl 20 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds, high defense *Boss Battle **'Cocytus', Lvl 50 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **High multiattack rate. **Charge Attacks: |-|Maniac= 50 AP, 25-star difficulty rating, can only be completed 2 times per day. *2064 RP, 2187-2411 EXP *Battle 1 **'Hawkling', Lvl 30 Wind, 3 Charge Diamonds **'Anemone', Lvl 30 Water, 1 Charge Diamond **'Depthless Despair', Lvl 30 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds ***Charge Attacks ***''Long for Embrace'' - Randomly deal Water damage to allies 3 times. ***''Streaks of Bluesilver'' - Medium Water damage to all allies and gain (500 damage). *Battle 2 **'Jiao', Lvl 50 Water, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode Bar ***Charge Attack: Bite to Death - Big Water damage to one ally and inflict and (5 turns).*Battle 3 **'Yeti', Lvl 30 Water, 4 Charge Diamonds **'Silt Ray', Lvl 30 Water, 1 Charge Diamond *Boss Battle **'Cocytus', Lvl 75 Water, 2 Charge Diamonds **High multiattack rate. **Charge Attacks: ***''Tromea'' - Large Water damage to 2 allies, inflict . **Skills: ***''Judecca - The Fourth Circle'' - Water damage to all allies, gain , , , and . Used under 50%, consumes all charge diamonds. ***''Tromea: the Third Ring'' - Large Water damage to 2 allies, inflict , remove all buffs and debuffs from self. Drops Harder difficulties have more floors before reaching Cocytus, but there is a higher chance to receive more and rarer drops. Event Shop The event shop sells the Cocytus summon and Water weapons. Items may restock with higher costs when sold out. Category:Special Quest